


Snap Judgements

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both made snap judgements...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Judgements

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #134 Judge.

“You know, the first time I met you I thought you were an insufferable, arrogant, too-smart-for-your-own-good, completely-wrapped-up-in-himself geek.”

Charlie grimaced. “Oh yes? And now what do you think?”

  


  


Colby smirked. “Oh, I still think that. But I also think you’re kind, caring, brave, and selfless. Not to mention damn sexy.” He kissed Charlie to drive home his point.

  


  


There was a brief pause while Charlie reorganised his brain cells.

  


  


“Well, if we’re going to play this game, when I first met you I thought you were an expressionless, suited-and-booted, far-too-concerned-with-impressing-his-boss, dumb jock.”

  


  


“And now?”

  


  


“Well, you’re still a jock. But you’re smarter than you look, you’ve dropped the suits – mostly, you’re loyal to your team…oh, and you’re actually quite a funny guy.”

  


  


Colby pretended to think. “You’ve forgotten one thing.”

  


  


“And what is that?”

  


  


Colby sank to his knees. “My generosity when it comes to sexual favours.”

  


  


Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed as Colby undid the zipper on his jeans. “How did I forget that?” He shuddered as Colby’s lips closed around his cock. “Actually, I think it may be your best feature.”


End file.
